ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Fort Heaven
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM SigvartTheDemon. Fort Heaven is the capital of Outer Heaven and the HQ of The Fallen Angels. Fort Heaven is located in Wyoming and before The Fallen Angels occupied the ruined city, it was known as Cheyenne. Most of the pre-war architecture that could be found in Cheyenne has been destroyed by Outer Heaven as they "renovated the city" to fit military purposes, though some buildings still remain as a reminder to the past. Even though Outer Heaven has occupied the entire city, most of the city remains unpopulated. Background Cheyenne, the capital of Wyoming, was among the first cities targetted by the bombs. When the bombs fell, the great skyscrapers built before the great war in 2077, somehow still stood, but smaller buildings and the streets were ultimately destroyed. Over the years, strange climate changes was bestowed upon Cheyenne. It rained almost constantly, the streets were foggy and for some nonsenseical reason, the sun almost never gets through. In 2285, remnants of The Fallen Angels settled in its ruins, seeking to rebuild after they lost Lincoln and the surrounding areas to a second nuclear apocalypse after the defeat against The Legion. History: Outer Heaven Begins Weeks after The Demon of The Wastes returned, the situation was already starting to turn around due to The Demon's tactical skills and the morale boost gained after The Demon returned. Once they had cleaned up Central Cheyenne, they quickly set their mind to gaining resources. FA scouts were sent to locate pre-war quarries so that they could repair them and gain resources. Weeks after the first scouts were sent, they had located around 14 quarries and they repaired all of them. After that, they recalled the scouts and restarted the mercenary business which The Fallen Angels had long been gone from. They were hired by local tribes and communities to fight off raiders, ghoul infestations et cetera. After the caps went rolling in, they begun hiring workers to the quarries, and thus the wheels of economy was set in motion. The FA then focused at occupying pre-war weapon and construction facilities which the resources from the quarries went to, quickly hiring workers for these facilities as well, thus gaining self sufficency within weaponary matters such as ammunition, weapon and armor construction et cetera. The Fallen Angels Lightweight Power Armor was also once again manufactured, recreating the army once feared in Lincoln. Seven months after The Demon retook leadership, The Fallen Angels were ready to clean up the rest of Cheyenne. They destroyed several raider outposts, rival mercenary groups, violent prospector camps, ghoul infested areas and occupied smaller communities within Cheyenne. In the matter of four weeks, The Fallen Angels were ready to establish a city-state once more like they did twelve years earlier. After nine years without a nation to call home, they finally had the nation they demanded. The name of the nation was: Outer Heaven. Shortly after, they renamed Cheyenne Fort Heaven. The Ghetto Like most of the settled pre-war cities, the ghetto is the largest sector in the city. In this case, it's the second largest with the largest being The Forbidden Zone. In the ghetto, people live in moderate communities made out of small partially destroyed pre-war ghetto homes while others have built homes out of scrap. The ghetto also homes most of the markets, however, the centre of commerce is in the Market Sector. The ghetto houses the largest ammount of civilians. 'Red Light District' An unofficial district in Fort Heaven is the red light district which is essentialy the "borderline" between the central sector and the ghetto. The district is filled with prostitutes, up and starting businesses and people looking to end the agony in their whistle. Due to the fact that prostitutes and porn industry owners keep popping up in the area, Fallen Angels has been sent to guard the area and ensure that the prostitutes are treated with respect and to ensure that no one gets hurt. Prostitution is largely regulated. It's illegal to hurt the prostitute even if she is payed for it, illegal to do things the prostitute doesn't want to do and in general illegal to break any human rights. Whether it is intentional or not, caps tend to roll in for Outer Heaven in the Red Light District. However, it seems that Outer Heaven is combating this by creating more workplaces (infrastructure workers, engineers, military et cetera) and public schools to ensure that anyone can have a future, even people from the Ghetto. The Military Sector The military sector is the third largest section in the city and is the HQ of the Fallen Angels. Needless to say, this area has most presence from Fallen Angels. The area is surrounded by a wall with guardtowers. Any non-military personnel aren't allowed to enter unless they actually have real business there. People can see the barracks from the outside as well as the Central Command tower, but otherwise, what lies inside is mostly clouded in mystery. People sometimes hear a strange mechanical roar inside, but no one knows what it is. But one thing is for certain; something Outer Heaven doesn't want the world to see is happening in there The Central Sector The Central Sector was the base of operations for The Fallen Angels for a long time before they created Outer Heaven and is the smallest sector in the city. Due to its history, the strategic vallue of being in the centre and because plenty of pre-war skyscrapers could still be restored, it became a resurrection priority during Project Resurrection. It's the only area of the military city with restored buildings. This sector houses the second largest population of civilians, the largest being the ghetto. The Market Sector The second smallest sector is the market sector. This sector has next to no inhabitants, but it's commonly quite crowded by day. Here, ordinary people set up shops to sell what they've scavanged or made, people buy what they're interested in buying, trade caravans set up temporary shops et cetera. The market sector is a quite key caps roller, but the industrial sector and the mercenary bussines is the real key behind the great safe which is Outer Heaven's capital (<- money form.) Due to to guaranteed safety from Outer Heaven and plenty of Fallen Angels patrolling the road, Outer Heaven is by some considered "one of the last safe havens" for caravan owners. Needless to say, caravan companies prefer to wander through Outer Heaven rather than the harsh wastes. Medical Sector The medical sector is the third smallest and the fourth largest sector in the military city. It holds a partially restored pre-war hospital which the Followers of The Apocalypse have been allowed to use and large quantities of clinics. In Fort Heaven, healthcare is completely free for soldiers and VIPs while citizens must pay due to the lack of supplies. They have large quantities of people coming in, however, prepared for this event, Outer Heaven restored several pre-war clinics and a hospital which the Followers use. They're completely able to take care of the unhealthy in Fort Heaven, but citizens outside Fort Heaven often have problems with healthcare. The Wall A massive wall seperates the main city from the feral ghoul infested Forbidden Zone. This wall constantly has guards and almost daily survivors from the Forbidden Zone manage to escape into Fort Heaven and becomes citizens of Outer Heaven. Sometimes, military campaigns with the intention of killing as many ghouls as possible, and possibly save people, are launched. But this is rare as Outer Heaven wishes to perserve as many lives as possible. It is forbidden for any citizens and outsiders to wander through the wall unless they have permission or are on official business. The Forbidden Zone Despite having contained the ghoul infestation, the largest sector in the city, The Forbidden Sector, homes a horde of ghouls yet to be killed off. As the name suggests, the sector is forbidden for both Outer Heaven citizens and foreign citizens unless they have official business. There are still survivors fighting for their lives within The Forbidden Zone, but few make it to the wall alive. Those that do manage to rejoin society with Outer Heaven. Every now and then, Outer Heaven sends out squads to "clean up" and hopefully rescue a couple of survivors. They intend to slowly push into The Forbidden Zone with as few casualties as possible. SURVIVORS As stated before, there are still survivors fighting for their lives in The Forbidden Zone. Every month, Outer Heaven saves around 5 survivors, and it is believed that there are possibly thousands scattered all over the zone. Most of the survivors are housed in the sewers, hiding from the vast majority of ghouls on the streets. Rumors say that there's a large survivor society barely holding up in the sewers, but many take their chance to reach the wall. Notes: - Outer Heaven soldiers also function as citizens. They work at the industries, the farms et cetera. - Only soldiers (who also function as the police) are allowed to be armed. Citizens and allies must have strict permission to be armed. Caravans are allowed to keep their weapons on them with Fallen Angels inspecting them. General Roleplaying Ambient music Category:Locations Category:Outer Heaven